moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Geflimmer
Geflimmer, is a Kaldorei Death Knight serving the Knights of Menethil of the Order of the Ebon Blade . You can find her almost always with a white bird named Frostwing perched on her shoulder. She loyally serves the all those of the Alliance, despite receiving harsh treatment from still-living Kaldorei. Born in Darnassus as Ashrathena Ravensong, her mother wanted her to continue on the prestigious family honor of becoming a Priestess of Elune. It was quickly evident, however, that the first born of the Ravensong was destined as a ranger and scout. She grew to be one of the best scouts there were with Frostwing at her side. Once the call for help in Northrend came, Ashrathena disobeyed her orders so she could answer the call immediately. During her tour, she inadvertently led her entire company into a trap, ending their lives. She was risen again by the Lich King and called "Geflimmer". After the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, Geflimmer too also found her freedom. Rejected by her family, home, and people, Geflimmer personally served the Grand Alliance before finding her place back in Archerus with the 1113th Reformed Scourge Infantry. Description Geflimmer is notably short for a Kaldorei. Her skin is pale and cold as ice; her hair, once a vibrant and earthy green, now looks to be the color of rot. Her eyes are the color of the cold air itself. Her face is still tattooed with the Mark of the Nightcrawler: three claw marks over each eyes. Her armor is interlaced with bear skin, and also carries the same chilling theme of blue. While being heavy in nature, it's still light enough for her to move around as she pleases should the need for silence arise. Her face carries a dead expression. Personality Geflimmer--once rebellious in nature--now follows orders to a "T". She offers almost no complaints, and is close to the perfect soldier in that respect. She does not feel very many emotions, and often acts in a very "nonresponsive" way to most shocking things. She still has hung on to her morals, however, and knows when something should be saved and dealt with in a caring way--and when it needs to be slaughtered brutally. She's typically very quiet and not much for conversation, but she will speak when she feels it is necessary. Life Before Death Childhood Ashrathena Ravensong was the first of three girls born to Ranger Theranius and Priestess Orishana Ravensong. As the eldest, Orishana expected Ashrathena to become the next Ravensong Priestess; however, Ashrathena's talents suggested otherwise. Taking much after her father, Ashrathena was determined to learn the ways of the Scout. And that she did. She practiced with her bow and her ability to blend in to the earth around her with her father. Even when Theranius went on a long journey away from Darnassus, Ashrathena continued training. Upon Theranius's return, he brought three eggs with him: one for each of his daughters. From Ashrathena's egg emerged a beautiful white bird with purple wing tips. He made her thing of the cold mountains she had always dreamed of. And thus, she named him Frostwing. Serving Darnassus When Ashrathena was barely even old enough, she was granted her official bow and tabard as a Darnassian Scout. Proudly she served on Teldrassil--sometimes even going on assignments to Kalimdor. With her always, of course, was Frostwing. Call for Northrend Once the threat of the Lich King was realized, Ashrathena made several open attempts to head for Northrend immediately. Worried for her safety, Priestess Orishana Ravensong vouched for Ashrathena to not be allowed to go. Bitter and feeling betrayed by her mother, Ashrathena took her bird and hid as a stowaway on the next ship for Northrend. She was not discovered for several months, until she accidentally ran into her father. Instead of forcing Ashrathena to return, he allowed her to continue serving--he figured the Forsaken were a far greater punishment than his wife. Serving in Northrend During Ashrathena and Frostwing's undiscovered time in Northrend, they both served with fellow Scouts and Rangers. Ashrathena slipped into a company and made herself at home--even earned many of her fellow soldiers' respect and admiration. They very much relied on her ability to gather great intel, and go behind enemy lines while entirely undetected. She was well-behaved--despite her usual habit of disobeying orders. She enjoyed serving Darnassus, and ultimately the Alliance. Death Ashrathena's final scouting mission was simply following a wandering ghoul as her company was not far off. They expected the ghoul to lead them to a camp producing a plague--and as soon as the camp was in sight, Ashrathena would give a signal, and an attack would begin. However, it was a trap. Ashrathena realized this immediately after giving the signal--and by then, it was too late. She sent Frostwing away as soon as she could, refusing to allow him to suffer the same fate as she. She watched as her entire company was slaughtered--and finally, so was she. Geflimmer, Pawn of the Lich King Ashrathena found herself strangely alive--if you could call it that--after her death with her comrades. Voices swarmed her head, and all she did was kill those like her--until none were left. Then she was armored, given a sword, and sent to terrorize the living. Her commander was a Death Knight of Draenei birth. The risen Ashrathena never knew exactly what he was saying, but could pick it out simply by the reactions of everyone else. Finally one day, tired of her "incompetence", he took her aside and yelled in her face as he beat her. Still unable to understand anything he was saying, somehow the only thing she picked out was something that sounded like "Geflimmer". Another Death Knight commander (who also could not understand a word of what the Draenei was saying), tired of the noise, pushed the Draenei aside and yelled "Oi! leave 'Geflimmer' alone!" And from henceforth, that is what she was called. Geflimmer continued to follow orders, but somehow did not feel right. Something within her was...gnawing...As she terrorized the innocent, slaughtered the weak, she could not help but feel something was wrong. Finally, she found her way--with hundreds of others--to the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, where she stood with the Argent Dawn and uprising Death Knights against the Lich King. There, Geflimmer won her freedom. Return of an Old Friend Geflimmer journeyed immediately to Stormwind to swear her allegiance once more to the Alliance. Once the King accepted her oath, Geflimmer felt a flicker of hope inside. As she stepped outside and onto Stormwind's city streets, she heard a familiar caw. As she looked up, she saw the bird she had sent away--months? years?--ago, flying down to once more perch himself on Geflimmer's shoulder. Once more, she was united with Frostwing. Finding a Place After Death Darnassus The first thing Geflimmer did was head home to her mother, father, and sisters in order to redeem her name. Immediately upon her entrance to Darnassus, she was greeted with hostility. The first person Geflimmer found was her sister: the second-oldest of the Ravensong girls, Briannetha. She too was training in the footsteps of her father, despite Orishana's wishes. Sharing a close bond growing up, Geflimmer hoped that Briannetha would find empathy in her heart. And she was right. Briannetha took Geflimmer quickly to their mother and father, exclaiming that "Ashrathena has returned to us!" But the warmth of Ravensong forgiveness ended there. Orishana quickly cast Geflimmer from their home--branding her a blight upon Teldrassil. Theranius simply stated that he would not kill Geflimmer immediately, since she carried the face of his daughter. However, he ordered Geflimmer to cover her face and never mention the Ravensong name. Not quite feeling anything, Geflimmer left. Stormwind Geflimmer made her way back to Stormwind, where she served under the King's army, specifically under Paladin Clementsine as they went back to Northrend--and even until after the threat of the Lich King passed. While no one ever said anything, Geflimmer could tell that there was unrest among the living whenever she was present. For a while she was pleased with serving, but unsatisfied knowing others did not feel she belonged. Knights of Menethil Finally, Geflimmer met a Worgen named General Redamous. He recruited her into the 1113th Reformed Scourge Infantry, where she "happily" serves as a very obedient and very quiet Private, with Frostwing at her side. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Death Knights Category:Knights of Menethil